Child Abuse
by MarylandAngels
Summary: Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy have been abused and the Gods found out! Percy has a very dark past, he wants no one to see it. Will Percy give into depression or will Annabeth and Thalia save him first. People will seem OOC(out of character) but that's on purpose so don't comment on that. Beware this gets depressing real fast. Bad grammar and spelling. You have be warned.
1. The Gods Find Out

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did!**

**And if some of the people are OOC there meant to be like that.**

Percy was sitting on the beach just watching the waves lap the shore, his raven hair blowing in the breeze under the clear sky-blue sky. Further down the beach, in a brilliant golden light appeared the god of the seas, Poseidon. Poseidon calmly made his way towards his son, who seemed to be to caught up in his own thought to notice the god coming towards. It was only when his father was standing by him did Percy notice.

"Hello," Percy said, still staring out at the sea, not bothering to even look at his father.

"Hello there, Percy," Poseidon sat down next to Percy, only then his son looking up at him.

"I thought you weren't supposed to interact with your children," Percy said, eyeing his father.

"I never agreed to those rules. The sea doesn't like to be restrained by the rules. Rules are meant to be broken, if for the right reasons. Besides, this is what you wished for, right? For the gods and their children to get to know each other," Poseidon said, looking out to the sea. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for your during your childhood I really wished I was. I felt horrible leaving you there with that man."

Percy flinched. "It's fine, I know now that you couldn't because of the laws restricting you," Percy said, his understanding voice sounding forced.

"Percy what happened?" Poseidon asked, turning back to his son, knowing he was hiding something.

Percy flinched again. "He was a gambler, and that means he was drunk most of the time."

"Percy, did he beat you?" Percy flinched then shivered as if remembering something horrible.

"He hit me a few times, but other than that he didn't do anything." Percy said, sounding calm, still not facing his father.

_He's a good liar._ Poseidon thought. He would have been convinced if he didn't hear the barest of a quaver in Percy's voice. Poseidon eyed his son, noticing the paleness of a scar on the back of the boy's neck. Controlling the breeze ever so slightly, Poseidon made the breeze lift the back of Percy's shirt up slightly, so Percy wouldn't notice. He noticed the scars lining his back as well. As Poseidon studied the scars carefully, he noticed that the the scars started to form letters.

Poseidon's eyes widened as he realized that the clean cut scars had come from a knife.

"Are you okay there, dad?" Percy asked turning to look at his dad, sea-green eyes meeting sea-green eyes.

Poseidon quickly hid his emotions behind a mask. "I'm fine, Percy. I came down here to just talk to you and yet I just can't seem to find anything to talk about." Percy chuckled.

"That's okay. Just you trying to act like a normal dad is good enough for me," Percy gave his lopsided grin, but it was ruined by the tears that had started to for in his eyes.

Meanwhile a ways away sat Annabeth, who was sitting under a tree reading a book enjoying the cool summer weather.

Further in the forest there was a bright flash of white light, killing anyone who had seen it. A lady stood there in the light's place, her startling grey eyes searching for her daughter. After a few minutes of walking Athena finally spotted her daughter intently reading, if she recalled correctly, Harry Potter. Athena walked up behind her daughter.

"Annabeth?" No response.

Athena crouched in front of her daughter before quickly snatching the book away from her, Annabeth giving a startled yelp.

Grey eyes met grey and Annabeth jumped up; staring down at her mother. "M-mom! What are you doing here?"

Athena gave a teasing grin as she stood up, "is it such a crime for a mother to visit her daughter?"

Annabeth blushed, "well, usually demigods never see their godly parent and we never see you unless there's a quest or something."

Athena frowned slightly. That had been true but ever since Perseus had wished for the gods to pay more attention to their children the gods were trying, in many different ways to bond with their children.

"Well, now we can spend more time with our children thanks to Perseus' request. And I was just taking my time to spend it with you," Athena said as Annabeth calmed down.

Annabeth sighed, "then what do you want to do?"

Athena grinned and conjured a book in her hands, "read?"

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head in amusement, "sure, why not."

Athena gave her daughter back her book and plopped down in the shade against the tree and opened her book, Annabeth settling next to her. As Annabeth sat down she pushed her shining blonde hair behind her ear, briefly showing Athena a faded scar on her forearm. Athena narrowed her eyes at the scar before wearily dismissing it as a scar she got from a monster.

It was a while later as the sun began to set did Athena speak again. "Annabeth, there's something I've always wondered."

Annabeth looked over at her mother, she had been watching the sky as it turned red and orange and yellow. "And what would that be?"

"Why did you run away from your father?"

Annabeth sighed, resting her head against the tree and closed her eyes. "Mom, when I was younger that place wasn't like it is today. My step-mother had always hated me because she said I put her two sons in danger and after awhile Dad started to avoid me more then he already was-he had never really liked that I was just left on his doorstep with a note saying he was never going to you again. They never paid attention to be anymore and so I ran away."

Annabeth peaked at her mother, seeing her look of concern and smiled, "It's fine Mom. It's not like that anymore, they're a true family now."

"They still shouldn't have treated you like that in the first place," Athena said.

Annabeth laughed slightly, "Mom, other kids have it worse then me. And besides, have you never learned what human nature is like? Humans always strive to be superior, and will crush what's beneath them to get to the top, or just crush their obstacles for the sheer sick enjoyment they get out of it. I'm fine mom, there's no need to worry."

Athena nodded slowly, "alright, Annabeth."

Athena looked at the sunset before she got up and dusted herself off, lending out her hand to Annabeth who took up the offer and pulled herself up with her mother's hand. "I think I must be going now, it's getting late and you don't want to be late for dinner."

Annabeth nodded, smiling slightly. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Annabeth."

Annabeth shut her eyes as Athena flashed away before opening them again, smiling as she made her way to the pavilion; a finished book in her hands.

-Line Break-

Thalia sighed, watching the ripples on the Camp lake. The Hunters of Artemis had been staying at Camp Half-Blood for nearly a week now because Artemis was need for something on Olympus.

Thalia hardly noticed when a masculine figure sat down next to her, one glace and she knew it was her father. She felt her hate for him boil and blatantly ignored him.

Zeus sighed, he knew Thalia hated him but he could never find out why. He had tried already to approach Thalia on multiple occasions but she would always walk away making his anger grow. She was his daughter and she would respect him! He had to control himself so he wouldn't start yelling at her, if he did that their relationship would become even more distant and he had to get closer to her hence Perseus' wish.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Zeus asked rhetorically with a sigh.

"Why don't you ask my _mother_, she would love to talk with you." Zeus flinched slightly in surprise, partly from Thalia talking to him and the fact there was so much hate in her voice.

"Why did you leave me-no, us- with her! She was a monster, you know that. She hated my very soul and you left me with her, you left me and your son to a monster! Why do you think I hate you! You took away everything I cared about, you took away Jason! Your the reason why my life has always sucked. It's because of you, just you, no one else!" Thalia growled, shaking in anger.

"Thalia..."

Thalia stood up and glared at him, her face emotionless. "Just leave me alone."

Zeus watched as Thalia stormed away, wondering what had happened to his daughter.

Was she abused?

Zeus quickly flashed away back to Olympus and called a meeting.

Zeus sat there calmly as the rest of the Olympians shared looks of grief. Only moments ago did everyone learn that Thalia, Annabeth and Percy had been abused. The savers of the world were some of the most broken in the world.

"There's nothing we can do about it, the past is in the past, nothing can change that. They've probably all gotten over it by now," Hera said with a sigh. She honestly didn't really care much for the demigods but they did save Olympus so she guessed she owed them something.

"But that's it, I don't think Percy has gotten over it. When I brought it up, he went completely stiff and refused to talk about it. And from what I've seen from Thalia she isn't either," Poseidon said, his head in his hands.

"Then how about we bring them here and see their memories then help them get over them," Artemis said, her worry for her lieutenant over ruling her rational thought.

It took all of ten minutes for all the Olympians to agree, Hades just not caring.

-Line break-

The next day Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia made there way into the throne room-Thalia blatantly ignoring her father-wondering why they were summoned.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked after they bowed to the gods.

The demigods gasped as they were forced to the floor on their knees; vines that broke through the tile floor holding them in place. Fear filled the demigods' eyes as they looked to the gods for answers, struggling against their restraints.

Zeus cleared his throat, making Thalia glare at him, "It has come to out attention that all of you have been abused."

The three demigods froze, Percy shrinking away from everyone while Thalia's glare harden in defiance and Annabeth sat there shocked as she looked at her two friends. She had never seen Percy act so small before, what had happened to him?

"So! Does that make any difference! What are planning to do now that you know that?" Thalia demanded, her glare sending shivers down Apollo's and Hermes' spines.

"Easy, we are going to look into your memory's to see how you were abused so we can help you with them," Mr.D stated. Thalia's eyes narrowed along with Annabeth's as Percy's eyes widened with terror. Annabeth and Thalia shared looks as they glanced at their friend, what happened to him?

"Apollo," Zeus ordered.

Apollo got off his Throne and nervously walked towards the group, stood in front of Thalia whose glared seemed to harden even further as she sneered at the gods. "I see, you want to see my memories first. I'll be glad to."

Thalia let Apollo place his hand on her forehead, a golden light glowing under his hand, still glaring at the gods until she fell unconscious, falling onto Annabeth's lap. As Annabeth gently cradled Thalia and Apollo went back to his seat (Percy lost in his own little world, trying to get away from everything that was happening), a screen appeared in front of the gods and a smaller one in front of the three demigods. As the screen blurred into a picture it showed a seven-year-old Thalia cowering in a corner of a house.

**Sorry if this is somewhat bad, I did this at 12am to 3:11am, so it might be little weird. I had to get it out of my head so here it is. The arrangement for the demigods is Thalia on the end next to Annabeth, Annabeth is between Thalia and Percy and Percy on the other end. Please tell me how you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW AND GET SOME BLUE COOKIES XD **

**Revised - 9/30/16 **

**Singing Out,**

**MarylandAngels**


	2. Thalia

**This was written on a train and in New York so it might be little bad. You have been warned. This is what happened to Thalia for her to be considered abused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's book characters or the gods I just own the plot and what had happened to them.**

A beer bottle came from across the room showering the girl in glass shards.

Everyone watched in fear for Thalia but Percy, who was still in his own world. Annabeth glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, he seemed to be in a dazed and unresponsive to what was happening around him. Annabeth gently stroked Thalia's hair as she cradled her to her chest, watching the smaller screen as more beer bottles were hurled at the younger Thalia, the shards cutting her.

_"It's your fault that he left! It's all your fault!"_ A older voice screamed at the younger Thalia as she was hit with a glass bottle on the head, slicing her; blood starting to flow from the wound. The younger Thalia sobbed as more bottles can hurtling her way some hitting her other showering her in glass as they hit the wall.

_"I'll so you some mercy tonight,"_ a woman who picked Thalia up by the collar of her shirt said before throwing Thalia across the room; Thalia crashing into the wall, fighting to stay conscious. _"But don't expect anymore from me you little bitch."_

As the lady walked out of the room the younger Thalia stared at the closed door sniffling.

The screen blurred

When the screen formed a picture again it showed an older Thalia then the one in the last memory. This Thalia was pushed up against the wall of a yellowing room with that lady, who Zeus recognized as Thalia's mother, right in front of her, glaring at her. Thalia's mother sneered, spitting into Thalia's face. Thalia's mother took a step back and swiftly smacked Thalia across the face.

The gods watched with pity in their eyes as Percy, who had snapped out of his little world, gently grabbed Thalia's hand giving her at least a little comfort, though his eyes seemed to remain distant.

_"He left again! It's your fault, you're the reason he left the first time and your the reason he left a second time! You demon child!"_ Thalia's mother screamed at the younger Thalia, who was cradling her cheek. The younger Thalia's eyes widened as her mother grabbed one of the beer bottles laying on the floor.

The mother smashed the bottle the empty bottle on Thalia's head making Thalia cry out before Thalia's mother grabbed her collar and through the daughter of Zeus across the room.

Thalia's mother grabbed more of the empty beer bottles and through them at Thalia, almost all of them hitting the young girl.

The screen blurred with Thalia still crying out in pain. As the screen composed into another picture it showed a slightly older Thalia then who was in the last memory.

This Thalia was standing next to a crib with a small smile on her face. In the crib was a few months old baby boy who was reaching up at her with his baby hands. Thalia reached down with her hand and started to mess with the baby's hands making the boy laugh. The moment came to an end when the door to the yellowing room was slammed open.

As the baby begun to cry, Thalia backed away from the crib, trying her best to protect her brother.

Some of the gods nodded in approval while glaring at Zeus.

_"What did I say about this, demon child!"_ Thalia's mother shouted at Thalia, slamming her fist into her gut making Thalia sstummble back, placing a hand over her stomach.

_"He's my brother! I'm allowed to see my own family!"_ Thalia shouted back as she glared at her mother.

_"No you're not demon child. You're not allowed to be in the same room as Jason, you'll corrupt him with your demonic way you demon!"_ Thalia's mother said as she sneer; walking closer to Thalia who backed away until her back hit the wall.

Thalia cried out in pain as a first smashed into her face and as her mother started to beat her, kicking her punching her over and over until Thalia was just a bruised and bloody mess on the floor.

_"Don't come back in here again, demon child,"_ Thalia's mother said, not even sparing the crying boy a glance before walking out of the room.

Thalia glared at her mother then at the door as the abusive mother slammed the door to the room closed. Shakily, Thalia lifted herself of the dirty hardwood floor that was covered in grim and her own blood, and limped over to the still crying baby and placed a hand on his chubby cheek. The baby boy slowly stopped crying, grabbing onto Thalia's hand with both of his and looked at her with those electric sky-blue eyes.

_"It's alright now, Jason. I promise, I won't let anything harm you,"_ Thalia said with a small smile on her face as she gently ran her fingers through the start of blonde hair.

The screen blurred and disappeared, leaving teh room in silence as Thalia opened her eyes. As Thalia sad up, conflicting emotions in her eyes, she glared at all of the gods, "are you happy? You saw my memories, those are long gone now. So why now, why are you bringing up these old wounds!"

Zeus stared down his daughter, him being the calmest of all the gods there, before turning to Apollo, who had a horrified look on his face, and giving him a pointed look. The gods all too in shock to stop Zeus.

Apollo shakily got out of his throne and walked to the trio, fidgeting under Thalia and Annabeth's glare and Percy's blank stare. He stopped in front of Annabeth who just stared at him in return and crouched down in front of her.

"I"m sorry," Apollo whispered as he moved his hand to her forehead, a yellow light glowing in his palm.

"We know," Annabeth whispered before collapsing into Percy's arms who distractedly cradled her to his chest.

Thalia positioned herself closer to Annabeth (The vines that had been holding them down had loosened a little bit), grabbing onto her hand like Percy had down to her and rubbed her thumb back and forth in a soothing motion on the back of Annabeth's hand.

A blurry screen appeared in front of the gods and a smaller one in front of the demigods. As the screen cleared it show a young Annabeth lying on her bed, sobbing.

**Don't kill me PLEASE.**

** I had to leave it at a cliff couldn't resist it sorry! So I wanna tell you about my visit to New York. First, I am really happy because I saw Mama Mia on Broadway! It was so fun, I loved it. And if you can't tell I am a Mama Mia fan. If you haven't see it, I suggest you do; it was really fun. Also if you see the play you will laugh your head off trust me! You'll love it!**

** One of my next favorite things I did was I went to a Diner where the waitresses and waders sing, it was really fun and they played one of my favorite songs! It was from a movie I love, it was from Phantom of the Opera and if you seen the movie you'll know what I'm talking about, the song takes place when the Phantom takes Christine to his room underneath the Opera house, when they're walking/riding/boating there and the Phantom is making her sing really loud! The song was called Phantom of the Opera. That Diner was so fun, they also sang Let it Go from Frozen!**

** It was really fun! We walked in Central park - it was so tiring I swear!- it was very pretty I loved it too. Also I was with my Grandparents for the whole time. I'll will stay with my Grandparents till Thursday. It was a really was trip! Well that was my trip so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK ME QUESTIONS!**

**Revised~ 10/1/16**

**Signing out,**

**MarylandAngels**


	3. Annabeth

**This is what happened to Annabeth for her to be considered abused.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I have no excuse for the wait. So please any anger you still have at me put it down and review, it won't hurt me at all because I know I deserve it. I'm so sorry, I hope you forgive me, I also think I will update things fast too, because I have a new motive for all my stories that I will wright. So I will try to end this soon and if you are following my other story that one should be updated in a month or so!**

**Also I thank you for all your support that you have given me through these months! Thank you so much!**

**I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's book characters or the gods, I just own the plot and what had happened to them. (*cries*)**

The younger Annabeth cried out as a belt whipped her back, her little body arching in pain.

Most of the gods were horrified, Zeus and Hades and Mr.D not caring, they never knew this was happening to their children. First Thalia was beaten and broken and now Annabeth was being whipped. They hoped Percy had had it better, they couldn't see how he was even abused. Percy was always so happy, cheerful, open minded, open hearted, and caring; he couldn't have had that harsh of a childhood. But why was Percy acting so distant?

_"You'll never do that again!"_ A voice shouted at the younger voice. A lady came into view holding the belt in her hand, glaring at Annabeth's trembling body as she buried her face in the pillow she had clutched to her chest. The belt came down again and again, Annabeth's cries being muffled by the pillow.

There was the sound of a car pulling up and the lady stopped, glaring at Annabeth. _"You're lucky your father's home or else this would have lasted much longer. Learn from your mistakes _Annabeth_ never play with my children again." _

The evil step-mother grinned evilly and brought the belt down on Annabeth one more time before she left the room, leaving a sobbing Annabeth behind.

The screen blurred once again and before long formed another image. It showed Annabeth around the same age she was in the last memory in a kitchen with her step-mother towering over her; glaring at her.

_"What do ya think you're_ doing!" Annabeth's step-mother demanded with a sneer.

_"I was getting a band-aid for my cut,"_ Annabeth whimpered out, holding her bleeding arm.

_"And how'd ya manage to do that?" _Annabeth's step-mother asked with fake concern.

_"I-I, um, I was c-climbing a tree and fell, and I hurt my arm,"_ Annabeth whispered, the dress she was wearing slowly getting coated in the blood from her wound.

_"In a tree huh, what were you doing in a tree!"_ the step-mother demanded.

_"I-I've always wanted to see from a tree."_

Annabeth's step-mother grabbed Annabeth's injured arm roughly making Annabeth scream in pain and dragged Annabeth to a nearby closet in the living room. The step-mother roughly through Annabeth inside the dark closet and blocked Annabeth's way out.

_"You don't need any band-aids and you should have asked not going to get some on your own and you should have never climbed that tree, you stupid girl,"_ the step-mother growled, _"and this is your punishment."_

The lady stepped back and slammed the closet door closed and locked it, leaving Annabeth in pitch-darkness. Annabeth started to cry, not knowing why her step-mother was so mean to her before she started to hear noises; hundreds of legs tapping the floor. Annabeth watched as the darkest parts of the closet seemed to move, coming closer.

Annabeth screamed.

Athena let out a terrified screech as she watch spiders swarm her daughter in the memory, the other gods like Aphrodite not feeling any better.

The younger Annabeth jumped up and closed her eyes, striking out at the spiders around her in fear, killing them all, as faint laughter could be heard. Annabeth leaned against the wall of the closet, coats covering her head, as she cried, slumping to the ground.

The screen blurred and disappeared, leaving the throne room in silence once again as Annabeth awoke in Percy's arms.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked weakly.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked softly, but still distractedly.

Annabeth nodded, "I got over that a long time ago, my step-mother and I are friends now. It doesn't matter to me anymore."

On her throne Athena sighed in relief before she was filled with anger, just because Annabeth had forgiven her step-mother doesn't mean she had to. As Annabeth sat up, the vines still holding the trio down, she stared at the gods, disappointment in her eyes.

Zeus looked at Percy, caused teh boy to tense and glare at him.

"Apollo."

"No."

The gods stared at Apollo in shock, no one really went against Zeus but Apollo had had enough. He didn't want this, he hated invading other people's memories and Apollo knew Percy's life when he was younger was horrible. He didn't want to reopen any more old wounds. Thalia's wounds opened again, but she hid her pain well, and so were Annabeth's but they didn't affect her as much as she had gotten over what had happened to her.

"What," Zeus growled, lightning flashing around him.

"I won't. I've already caused too much damage. I'm not going to do it!" Annabeth and Thalia smiled gratefully at Apollo, they knew Percy was the one who was hurting the most from the he had been acting from the moment they stepped into the throne room.

Some of the gods agreed with Apollo and started to get up in order to defend the trio of Demigods but Zeus had Dionysus hold them down with his wine vines.

"I'll do it then," Zeus said as he stood up.

"Don't you dare!" Poseidon roared, struggling against his restraints.

"Watch me."

As Zeus walked closer to the trio, a voice stopped him.

"Don't come any closer," Percy said harshly, staring at the ground. Thalia and Annabeth traded weary looks, Percy was shaking with anger.

"And what are you going to do?" Zeus asked, slightly smug.

"Don't come near me," Percy growled quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. But Zeus still continued towards the son of Poseidon.

Zeus was only a few feet away when Percy screamed: "I said don't!"

A green light burst out of Percy forcing Zeus back to his throne and making a breeze blow through the room. Everyone stared at Percy in shock as tears formed in his eyes.

The look in Percy's eyes made everyone flinch as he looked up. Sea-green eyes full of pure fury looked directly at Zeus.

**Sorry for the small chap but I decided for Annabeth to not have that many, don't ask me why, I just did! So anyway please review! **

**And answer this question should Percy be raped or naw?**

**Thank you for waiting on me and here and some COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Revised~10/1/16**

**Signing Out,**

**MarylandAngels**


	4. Percy

**Percy is really angry watch out!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. But this was really hard to do you know. Like knowing how to put this all together! I mean this was really hard. I had to think of everything to do, it was just really too hard. Please understand. Also this might not go up to your standers because I'm not really good at this but better on other things for stories.**

**Also I thank you for all your support that you have given me through these months! Thank you so much!**

**I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's book characters or the gods, I just own the plot and what had happened to them. (*cries*)**

Zeus took a hesitant step back, that look in Percy's eyes honestly scared him a little bit, but he was a a god, he wouldn't show weakness. He took a step foreword.

"You stay the hell away from me, Zeus," Percy growled darkly.

As Zeus took another step foreword, vapor seemed to condense around Percy as wind whipped around him and Annabeth and Thalia. But Zeus kept advancing.

Knowing he probably couldn't get close to Percy, Zeus tried to strike him down with lightning-the gods and demigods calling out Percy's name-, but the lightning was absorbed by the dome of water and wind. Now lightning circulated around Percy as well. Zeus narrowed his eyes at the son of Poseidon. Zeus noticed that Percy was sweating, probably from the strain of using so much power and realized Percy wouldn't have enough stamina to hold out this much power for long.

Zeus brought more lightning down on Percy, the dome of elements around him absorbing the lightning like he thought, but Percy was having none of that. Controlling the water that had lightning running through it, he fired the water at Zeus like spear, but Zeus dodged. Zeus growled under his breath, why wouldn't he just go unconscious!

Zeus grabbed his Master Bolt from his throne and brought it down on Percy, causing dust to cloud and the floor to break as the gods all screamed for Zeus to stop. As the smoke cleared, Percy still sat there, glaring up at Zeus before collapsing, unconscious, the water and lightning and wind around him dissipating.

"Percy!" Poseidon and the demigods cried as Zeus advanced on the unconscious son of Poseidon, struggling against the vines.

Zeus crouched down next to Percy and placed his hand on his forehead, a whiteish yellow light glowing under his hand. As Zeus walked back to his throne a blurred screen appeared in front of the gods' thrones and a smaller on in front of the demigods, where Annabeth and Thalia had crawled over to Percy-Annabeth cradling Percy.

As Percy began to squirm in Annabeth's grip, the screen cleared showing a young Percy crouched in a corner with a black eyes and cuts and bruises all over him, crying.

A towering shadow covered the young Percy and he whimpered, a fat hand grabbed Percy around the neck, lifting him off the floor and pushing him against the wall, his feet dangling. Percy clawed at the man's hand, trying to breathe but it was no use, he wasn't strong enough. Then the hand brought Percy foreword before slamming him back up against the wall-Percy coughing up blood-and then through him across the room.

Aphrodite squealed in fear for Percy, while everyone else, save Zeus, Hades, Ares, and Mr.D, had a hand covering their mouths.

_"Silence! I kill you, if you make another sound!"_ A gruff male voice roared as it stomped its way over to the cowering Percy.

Then the man became visible. He was the ugliest man anyone in the room had seen. He was about the size of a bench, half of his belly was showing as the shirt he was wearing didn't fit anymore. The shirt alone was as dirty as a pig, it had grease stains all over it, and other things they didn't want to think about, though it also had blood in a few spots, probably Percy's blood. His hair was a greasy grey mess, his skin wasn't much better. He was wearing shorts, that were so grimy no one could see the real color of it. Aphrodite almost fainted from the sight, but before she did, she focused on little Percy, who was trying and failing to get back up. Everyone else in the room couldn't look away, froze in horror at what Percy had to go through.

In Annabeth's lap, Percy was gasping for breath, struggling to move and whimpering.

The man walked over to the younger Percy, grabbing the boy by the hair with one hand and using the other to continuously beat Percy, as tears cascaded down Percy's cheeks.

The screen blurred for a moment before gaining another image. Percy still seemed to be about the same age he was in the last memory, but this time he had sharp cuts covering his face, neck, arms, and torso, as he didn't have his shirt on. The a beer bottle came flying for Percy and the young son of Poseidon scrambled to get out of the way. The glass shattered on the wall, showering Percy in the shards.

More bottles flew at Percy, laughter resounding around the young Percy as he got hit. As a bottle smashed into Percy's face, the young boy fell to the floor, glass shards digging into his skin. Percy curled into a ball trying to protect himself as the onslaught continued. Then the male stepped over Percy and continued his onslaught at a closer distance, Percy sobbing the entire time.

The the male through a full beer bottle at Percy the contents splashing all over his causing him to scream in pain, but the man quickly punched the son of Poseidon in the stomach, shutting him up as he cough up more blood.

_"We can't have the neighbors hearing us, now can we?"_ The man said breathlessly in glee, a sadistic smile on his face. _"Time for your punishment."_

The young Percy stared up his step-father brokenly. His sad, fearful and pain filled eyes, breaking the hearts of everyone watching the memory. The only ones in the throne room who weren't crying were Zeus, Hades, Mr. D and Ares. Tears leaked from Percy's eyes as Thalia and Annabeth tried to soothe him. Though Mr.D having been surprised had his vines disappear and Poseidon immediately ran to Percy's side, crashing to his knees beside Annabeth and Thalia, carefully taking his son from them to hold him in his arms.

The screen changed.

This time the young Percy seemed to be around the age of eight in nothing but his boxers with red streaks running all over Percy's body. Then a thick leather belt came down on Percy causing Percy to cry out, but the gag that was in his mouth kept him from making any loud noises. The belt came down repeatedly as tears fell from Percy's red eyes.

_"How do you like that_ Princess,_ not enough pain for you?"_ Percy's step-father said happily as he continued whipping Percy anywhere he could, getting harder with each strike. The whippings continued even as the welts Percy gained started to bleed. The man kicked Percy in the side, flipping Percy onto his back, which caused a pain shriek of its own, and started whipping Percy's front.

The screen blurred again but didn't disappear, making the gods even more horrified, how much did Percy have to go through!

As the image cleared it showed a young Percy around the ago of ten with his hands tried to a leg of the couch in the filthy living room with him laying on his stomach, his forehead touching the ground as a gag was visible on him. The young Percy laid there limply as his step-father advanced on his with a knife in his hands.

The present Percy struggled against his father, whimpers escaping his lips as tears fell from his closed eyes.

The man crashed down on Percy thighs making the boy gasp in pain through the gag. _"It's time for my fun,"_ the man said gleefully as he set the sharp edge of the knife on the top of Percy's bare back, across his shoulder blades. Percy tensed, the machete knife cold against his skin. Without any warning the man pushed the knife into Percy's skin and ripped the knife to the left making a long horizontal cut along Percy's shoulder blades, making the boy scream in pain but was muffled by the gag.

Tears fell from Percy's eyes as the pain continued as the man ruthlessly continued cutting into his back, carving words and just lines into the skin. When the man finally left Percy was left alone, with his wounds bleeding profusely.

Poseidon hugged Percy close to his chest, he couldn't believe this. No, he just couldn't. Percy should have never been abused this should have never happened to him!

_I should of been there for his childhood,_ Poseidon thought.

The screen changed one last time.

The image showed Percy with his hands tied to the posts of his bed, he seemed to have been recently beaten since he was covered in bruises. Percy's step-father stood at the foot of then bed in just his pants making the younger Percy's eyes fill with terror. The man chuckled.

_"I think it's time for you to completely belong to me,"_ the man smiled wickedly. Percy whimpered, struggling against his binds.

In Poseidon's arms Percy was struggling, his tears increasing as he tried to curl into a ball. The screen started blur then refocus then blur again before going back into focus, Percy was doing his best to block this from being shown.

_"It's no use struggling, after all you're all mine!"_ Percy's step-father said laughing before the screen disappeared and Percy jerked awake, breathing heavily and sweating.

Percy glanced around in confusion before reality rushed back to him. He scrambled out of his dad's arms and faced the gods, glaring; his eyes slightly red and his face tear-streaked. The look in Percy's eyes made the gods flinch back.

"I hope you're happy," Percy growled; the gods flinched, "you've seen what you wanted. Are you happy now?"

Poseidon opened his mouth to speak as all the gods looked at him with pity in their eyes but Percy cut him off.

"No, don't even start," Percy said emotionless. "Do you know how long I've suppressed these memories? And all you've done is make it worse. You see, we had gone past all this, and all you did is bring back are pain, making it worse then before. I once thought you were the good guys, but now, I'm not so sure. Nice people would just try to comfort them, and would ask them themselves, and maybe one day we would tell you. But that's not what you did, you made us show you what happened. You forced us to relive those memories, the memories we wanted to forget. I hope you know what this had just cost you." Percy finished in a whisper.

Percy gave the gods one last death glare before he turned away before vaporizing into water droplets and disappearing. After Percy left, Annabeth and Thalia slowly looking at the gods also in disgust. Annabeth could only utter one word:

"Why?"

Annabeth said it in such a way in broke everyone's heart more than they had every broke before. Then Annabeth and Thalia turn away from the gods at ran out, themselves crying. Once they made it to the lobby of the Empire State building, they ran at full force to Percy's home. They need to see Percy no matter where he was, they had a pretty good idea where he was so the two race over to Sally's apartment.

They luckily got there all in one piece, but the door the apartment was locked. They knew better to think that no one was in there. Annabeth reached into her back pocket which held a spare key to the apartment,-Sally had given it to her when she and Percy started dating. Annabeth gave the key to Thalia who took it and shakily unlocked the door. The apartment was silent but Annabeth and Thalia could faintly hear sobbing coming from Percy's room.

They silently walked to Percy's room, where the sobs were louder. They reached Percy's door, which was unlocked, and slowly opened it silently, to find Percy on his bed sobbing into a pillow. Thalia was the first to step in, making no sound, a advantage when you a hunter of Artemis, but when Annabeth stepped in she was unlucky, for she stepped on a crack in the floor, which made the floor creak.

Percy's head snapped up and turned to face them in an instant, but the two were frozen in place from his glare. His glare was murderous.

It took a minute for Percy to recognize them, but when he did his glare soften and he flopped back onto his bed in defeat, his tears still falling down his cheeks, soaking his pillows.

Annabeth and Thalia slowly moved foreword, walking over to the side of Percy's bed as Percy scooted away from them into the corner of his bed. He didn't move after that, even was Annabeth sat down on the bed next to him. Annabeth managed to move Percy's limp body with Thalia's help so he was crying into her left shoulder. the one closest to Thalia when she sat down. Thalia didn't say anything, but as she rubbed circles on Percy's back she knew that her presence was just enough.

When Percy finally stopped crying, Annabeth's shirt was soaked but she didn't care, he sat up to face them, his face unsure and vulnerable. The sight of Percy's tear-stained face and the broken and lost look in his eyes was enough for Thalia and Annabeth to know Percy had broken. Percy's eyes were shattered, lost, broken, hopeless, and many other emotions Annabeth and Thalia couldn't pinpoint in Percy's sea-green eyes.

"Percy, you could have told us," Thalia whispered softly.

"I just wanted to forget," Percy said just barely able to not break down into tears again.

Annabeth wrapped her arms tightly around Percy, Percy snuggling into her warmth as Thalia continued with the circles on Percy's back. Percy's bed was right against the wall of his room so Annabeth could lean up against the wall while she held Percy, with Thalia sitting next to them, as Annabeth gently rocked her boyfriend.

"Percy, that man's gone. He can't harm you anymore," Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy shook his head, his hands clenching at her shirt, "N-no, he's never gone. He's always there, he's always here."

Annabeth kissed Percy on the forehead. "Percy, he's gone, he can't harm you anymore," Thalia whispered.

"No," Percy whispered in a pained voice, "during the night he always comes back to hurt me. I can feel him hit me. He'll come tonight."

"No Percy, he won't come tonight, He won't come anymore," Annabeth said, lifting Percy from her shoulder so she could look him in the eye.

Percy looked so vulnerable, staring at her with those wide eyes that filled with disbelief. "Really?"

Annabeth and Thalia traded looks, this wasn't the Percy they were used to. This was a Percy that was hidden for so long and was now finally coming out. Annabeth nodded, "He won't come back, if he does we'll be here."

It was night when Percy fell asleep on Annabeth, leaving her and Thalia awake. They talked for a while before Thalia dozed off leaning against Annabeth with her hand on Percy's back.

"Oh, Seaweed brain, I wish you had told me," Annabeth whispered, brushing Percy's bangs out of his before she eventually fell asleep as well, her hand falling onto Percy's lap.

It was later that night when someone flashed into the hall just outside Percy's door and slowly walked into the room.

The person took in the three sleeping figures on Percy's bed, all sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened. The person smiled. The person then went and got a blanket and spread it out over the trio.

"I'm so sorry my son, I never meant any of this to happen to you, to any of you, I'm sorry," Poseidon whispered softly.

Percy stirred every so slightly, managing to open his eyes slightly. "Dad?" Percy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, my son," Poseidon whispered then left the room. But before Poseidon even left the room Percy was back asleep,.

**Hey readers, I thank you for all your ideas and your comments. This isn't the best story, but I thank you for all your support you have given me throughout this story, I love you all so much.**

**Thank you for waiting on me and here and some COOKIES FOR YOU! **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Revised~10/1/16**

**Signing Out,**

**MarylandAngels**


	5. I'm Still Drowning

**Here you go another chapter from me, the lousy updater. I'm sorry for the late updates. Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter, I know I haven't really done anything in a while but I didn't forget about, hopefully I will update soon.**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's book characters or the gods, I just own the plot and what had happened to them. (*cries*)**

After Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia woke up, they decided to head to the beach (Annabeth and Thalia secretly agreed to go where ever Percy wanted to go since of what he had been through reliving his past).

As they walked along the beach Annabeth closest to the water Percy in the middle and Thalia farthest from the water. No one talked but they knew exactly how each other felt. Percy walked in front of Annabeth and Thalia, his head hung low in the gloom. Thalia was depressed by the betrayal of her father, but not reliving her memories with her mother because she had gotten over it, but Percy didn't seem to have gotten over his abuse, he had pushed it back for so many years and never released his anger. It had built up inside him so when the anger and abuse was finally released it had hurt him more then anyone would have imagined. Annabeth wasn't really messed up as Annabeth was friends with her step-mom, and that abuse was a speck in the past.

Over all Thalia and Annabeth were worried for Percy who always seemed so strong but had crumbled before them, becoming weak and fragile. They couldn't help but pity him, sure they knew what it was like to be abused but the had never had it as bad as Percy, and Percy seemed to know this too, as he suddenly stopped.

"I know you pity me" Percy said with restrained, his hands clenching at his sides.

Annabeth and Thalia shared a look and Percy turned around to look at them, conflicting emotions in his sea-green eyes.

"I don't need your stupid pity!" Percy said, then turned around and ran, sand flying with every step. Thalia was about to run after him but Annabeth stopped her.

"Don't Thalia, lets leave him be, I know Percy better then everyone else in camp, and right now Percy is fighting himself, he needs to figure this out by himself, trust me Thalia," Annabeth explained and Thalia reluctantly nodded.

"I'm just worried about Percy, I mean reliving those horrible memories, he must be... I don't even know, I just feel so bad for him," Thalia said staring at Percy as he ran into the woods that bordered the coastline.

"Thalia, I know, but right now I'm more worried about seeing Zeus come down from the sky and zapping us because we left," Annabeth joked.

Thalia smiled ,"yeah."

Together Annabeth and Thalia stared out at the sea, watching it sadly.

In the forest a few meters away from the coastline Percy propped himself against a tree, tears streaming down his face. Percy swiped the tears away in a singled swipe of him arm.

_I will not cry!_ Percy told himself forcefully.

Percy slid down the tree putting his face in his hands trying him best to hold back the tears but he couldn't. Percy cried and there at the foot of a tree Percy Jackson broke once again.

-Line Break-

Thalia and Annabeth gazed out at the sorrowful, yet raging, sea, their hair whipping around with the wind, that laid before them deep in thought. Overhead thunder boomed and lightning cracked in the stormy back sky, the ground trembled, and the sea raged, no doubt bringing down anything that move over the water or in the sky. Owls hooted loudly in the almost pitch black forest, plants withered across the world, beyond the raging storm the moon and sun where dark as if the world was covered in blackness, and there was no warmth in the world, as if Hestia herself had stopped caring and let everything freeze without the warmth from the hearth.

"I wonder if Zeus is getting the beating he deserves," Annabeth laughed dryly.

"I hope he is that bastard deserves it," Thalia growled darkly, not caring if she was dishonoring her father.

Annabeth looked back at the woods where Percy had disappeared into, while pulling her jacket closer to her body. "Do you think Percy will ever turn back to normal?" Annabeth asked, her eyes staring sadly at the trees.

"I'm sure he will eventually, he always does, he's the one who will always come back, isn't that his fatal flaw?" Thalia said.

"I guess your right, but I wonder how's he going to deal with the gods and us knowing his secret," Annabeth wondered, her calculating eyes dimming.

"I guess he'll do what he always does," Thalia paused meeting Annabeth's face, as Annabeth turned to look at her, with a small smile, "wing it."

Annabeth couldn't help but giggle before she sighed. "I wonder how the all the Gods are taking this. I mean the ones that don't have a big affect on the world."

"How are you doing? Reliving those memories must have broken you a little bit," Annabeth asked Thalia, as she took a seat on the dunes of the beach; sand flying around her.

"I don't know right now," Thalia admitted as she took a seat next to Annabeth. "I feel broke one the inside, I haven't really thought of my brother much, I did my best to protect him from _her _wrath, but she made him go, the last thing I saw was Jason playing in the grass before she made him disappear. _She's_ gone now but even after that I feel as if she's looming over my shoulder. I thought I had finally gotten rid of her, I guess I never really did, I feel as if she had been waiting for the right time to strike, or I managed to block her out, but the wall I created was crumbling and after that, the wall collapsed letting her back into my mind again," Thalia explained as tears welled up in her eyes, she refused to let them fall.

"Look at me, I'm crying. I don't deserve to," Thalia spat as she dried her eyes with her jacket. "Percy should be the only one allowed to cry he went through a whole lot more shit then I have."

"I don't think Percy will blame you if you did, Thalia. It's true Percy lived through hell with Gabe, but he never once took out his anger on someone, he let people cry into his shoulder even if it was something small, like a nightmare. Percy could have become like Gabe, but he didn't, he had hid that darkness from us, so we couldn't get hurt from it. He wants us to let everything out all the hurt, rage, sorrow, and sadness, so we don't end up like him, with all the emotions built up inside ready to exploded at any time.

"I've heard him say it once to a child of Demeter, I think her name was Amy, who had been bullied by boys from Ares cabin. He said 'It'll all be alright, let everything out, you'll feel better and you can stand up with new power you never realized you had. You'll be stronger then before, and to do that all you need to do is cry and finally let every tear fall till there's none left.'," Annabeth told Thalia in a quiet voice but was still heard over the roar of the waves and storm.

Thalia nodded as the tears slowly fell. "I wonder how everyone is doing? They know we went up to Olympus and now all this is happening, I bet Chiron is freaking out like the campers," Thalia laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder who's winning. I would think Zeus is losing but..." Annabeth trailed off as thunder boomed and lightning hit the sand near them.

"I don't care at this point. I've known Zeus was cruel from the moment I ran from home, and even more so when he turned me into a tree. He really should have let me die instead of living on as a tree, it would have been nicer," Thalia stated.

There was silence after that, as Annabeth and Thalia stared off into the depths of the ocean and into every crashing wave. The two felt comfortable as they sat there sharing each others company. There was no need for words anymore as they felt what each other was feeling. The moment of peace in the raging world around them was short lived as both of them felt a warmth coming from behind them getting closer and closer. But it wasn't a raging, angry fire, it was sorrowful and was filled with the kind warmth that warmed their souls.

Annabeth and Thalia didn't move or even look to see who it was; they already knew. The Goddess of the Hearth sat down next to the Annabeth, while carrying a sleeping Percy in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Hestia said sitting down next to them.

She was the fist one to talk as she re-positioned Percy so his head was resting on her lap. "What Zeus did was cruel. I had watched everything from my fire. This should have never happened, I couldn't stop it and now Percy once again feels the pain of what he had to go through when he was so young." Hestia paused, "everyone wishes for your forgiveness, though Zeus won't admit he was wrong, as you can tell. I wish things like this never happen in this world, but of course no world is perfect. Things like these can make a person so broken and lost that evil can easily claim them. I know you both know you have to protect him in this time when he's most fragile and I hope you can bring our hero back before its too late," Hestia paused again, and put Percy in Annabeth's arms as she stood up, "I must go, I'm afraid, before Zeus finds I'm gone."

With that Hestia walked a ways away from the demigods, who covered their eyes in advance, then flashed away, the warmth of the hearth never leaving. Annabeth and Thalia looked at Percy's tear stained face and shared a look before Annabeth picked Percy up while getting up herself, and started walking along the beach towards a cabin where Percy had spent summers at, with the storms of rage raging above, to the side, and below.

-Line Break-

Percy heard the storm before he opened his eyes, before he was wake. In his dreams there was nothing but darkness swirling around in a fitful rage. Percy could hear the waves smashing angrily on the shore, the thunder tearing the sky, and the pained wails of the dead. Images flashed around him. Percy watched the images pass by with opened eyes but not seeing. All Percy could hear were the screams of the wind, the waves, and the dead; tuning it into the screams of fear he had so often screamed.

One image came up to Percy, playing right before his eyes, yet, Percy did not see. Percy tried to focus but it was no use, it just became more and more blurry with every attempt. The video did not move, it stayed, playing a scene that didn't make sense to him. He could hear shouting but the words where slurred, then came the screaming. No matter how much Percy wanted to block out the sound he couldn't. Percy had to see what was happening!

It a second everything became vivid and sharp. The image before him showed a pudgy man lumbering right at Percy himself with a relatively large knife in his hand; an angry fire in his eyes, a fire that flamed for lust and blood. Percy tried to move back but found he couldn't. Suddenly he found himself bound by chain extending on forever in the darkness and the image before him wasn't an image anymore, it was real, and that man was coming for Percy, with a sickening grin on his face.

Percy tried to scream, but no sound came out! _No! This can't be happening he's dead! He can't be alive! No, no, no_!

Gabe suddenly lunged foreword, the knife aiming straight at Percy's heart. He felt the cold tip of the knife penetrate his skin, but Percy refused to cry out. The knife pushed foreword, slicing through his soft chest, puncturing his heart. Percy felt his warm blood start to flow out of the wound ashe gasped for breath; tears coming down in torrents, trying to escape his restrains as the blood stained his shirt.

Gabe twisted the knife around in his hand, ripping a bigger hole in Percy's chest; pleasure showing on his face. Gabe slowly started to pull the knife out, all the while twisting it around, slicing into all the flesh he could before pulling the blood soaked knife out of Percy's chest. Once the knife was removed a torrent of blood rushed out of Percy's chest.

Strangled sobs escaped Percy, as he found it hard to breath, he knew he only had minutes to live. Gabe ginned wickedly as he positioned the knife at the entrance of the now circle-ish wound in Percy chest. With one hard thrust, the knife penetrated the wound once again this time going straight through Percy heart and poked out at his back.

Percy choked on the blood rising in his mouth, his vision blurring. Blood streamed down Percy's chest, dipping onto what seemed to be Gabe's pants. Percy was numb he couldn't feel anything anymore, his vision blackened but he wasn't dead yet. _Gods, why am I not dead yet!_.

The screams grew louder but Percy wasn't sure if it where his own or the screams of the world around him. Thunder boiled in his ears, waves crashed, and the dead wailed.

Suddenly pain exploded at the bottom of his back. Again and again the pain added but he couldn't fight it. Percy's heart failed. Percy hung there lifeless leaving Gabe with a motionless body.

Percy jerked awake, thunder booming in the distance, drenched in a cold sweat. Percy's eyes frantically roaming the room he was in. Percy realized he was in the cabin he always went every summer. Percy relaxed slightly. _It was just a dream, just a dream. He is gone, _he_ can't do anything to me anymore_.

Percy tried to pull is hand up to cover his face but found he couldn't, Percy's eyes trailed down to see Annabeth sleeping on his arm. Percy slowly and carefully moved his arm out from under Annabeth's warm body and touched his face. Heat sweltered off his warm cheeks as Percy tried to dry his tears.

Percy shifted to lay back down between both Annabeth and Thalia, wrapping his arms tightly around Annabeth, pulling her to his chest. Tears fell from Percy's eyes. "Please, don't leave me."

Annabeth turned to face Percy, despite his suffocating grip and stared into Percy's broken eyes. "Percy, I will never leave you. No matter what," Annabeth said her soft voice soothing Percy.

"Neither will I, Percy. We'll be here for you," Thalia said from behind Percy, her arm snaking it's way over Percy, holding him tight.

Percy gazed into Annabeth's eyes, relaxing into Thalia's embrace. Percy slowly closed his eyes, a small smile playing across his lips. Annabeth and Thalia snuggled into Percy, trying their best to comfort Percy, within seconds Percy was out. Thalia peered over at Annabeth who was still staring at Percy's face. Annabeth gazed up at Thalia, a light smile gracing her lips.

"I think, we have a chance," Annabeth said softly, trying not to wake her sleeping boyfriend.

"I hope we do," Thalia said in the same tone. Thalia laid back down, pushing aside her hard exterior and laid her head on Percy's back.

_This is no time for me to be cold, I have to get Percy back_. Thalia thought as she closed her eyes falling asleep, holding Percy in a warm embrace.

**Hey peoples, Thanks for reading this chappie of "Child Abuse" hope you liked it please comment down below, or if your on mobile click the review button down below! Tell me how you liked it and how I could make it better! I love you all for following and favoriting me and my stories, you are the best. **

**Revised~10/1/16**

**Signing out,  
**

**MarylandAngels**


	6. Hope in Friends

When Annabeth awoke, Percy was gone. Thalia was still in the bed, asleep, but Percy was no where to be found. Annabeth got out of the bed, careful not to wake the slumbering daughter of Zeus and started to search for the son of Poseidon. Finding no sign of him in the small beach house, Annabeth looked outside.

It was much calmer then it was yesterday, the raging storms seemed to have calmed for the most part and the sea itself, though still having big waves was visibly calmer then before.

A strong wind still rushed through the deserted beach, making small sand tornadoes here and there. Walking out of the cabin, Annabeth spotted Percy a few yards away, closer to the sea than the cabin.

Percy had his arms wrapped around his legs, his knees pulled up to his chest, his head ducked into legs. Another strong gust blew through the beach, making Annabeth's blonde hair fly into her face as she made her way over to Percy, stumbling as the sand underneath her feet shifted away.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out, trying to get his attention as she stumbled his way.

Percy didn't move, a muscle didn't even twitch, as Annabeth made her way over to him, Percy's raven black hair blowing softly in the wind.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked again, shaking his shoulder.

Percy recoiled from the touch, instantly shaking out of his thoughts, fear showed in his sea-green eyes, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared, relief in its place as he spotted her.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said, turning back to the sea before him, resting his chin on a knee.

"What are you doing out here?" Annabeth asked, as she sat down next to him.

"I was thinking," Percy said, with a shrug.

"What were you thinking about?"

Percy didn't answer, he just gazed out at the sea. Annabeth's eyes softened at the conflicting emotions in Percy's eyes, but didn't press, Annabeth knew Percy would tell her when he wanted to. Annabeth and Percy sat in silence, gazing at the rough sea as strong winds blew by them.

"I'm sorry," Percy finally said.

Annabeth looked at Percy but didn't comment. "I thought I could handle this on my own. I thought I hid everything well enough so I wouldn't have to deal with this again. I thought I could just keep it inside, never let those memories see the light again, I guess I was too weak. I still have the nightmares, but not as much now because of the demigod dreams that seem so persistent in harassing me." A small smile graced Percy's lips as he held himself tighter.

"I thought I was past this. Past this weak version of myself, this victim of abuse. Guess I never did," Percy let out a dry laugh, "just one memory and I'm reduced to the person I was back then, the scared and worthless kid, who was too defeated to fight back."

Annabeth stared in shock. "Percy..."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Percy, you are the bravest man I know! You survived through all that that, that monster put you through! You stayed in order to protect your mother! Your a survivor not a victim, Percy! The only thing you failed to realize is the thing that's destroying you on the inside is everything that you never told us. You carry around that weight as if it's nothing, you don't want us to pity you, so you kept everything on the inside! That's what's been eating at you. All these, these horrid memories! You've kept them bottled up inside! You've never trusted us enough to tell us this. We trust you with our lives! Do you not trust us! Percy, I don't care what happened to you. I only care for who you are today, not who you were all those years ago. Percy, your not weak."

Annabeth had thrown her arms around Percy during her speech, crying into his chest. Percy stared at Annabeth, his face unreadable.

"Annabeth.," Percy said, his voice just above a whisper.

Annabeth only tightened her grip on Percy, slowly looking up at him. "Percy please, your the bravest, strongest, and most stubborn man, I know. Your the best person to ever walk this earth. Percy, the past is what makes us who we are today. Your past, it was horrible, but you still fight on, you never give up even when things are looking very bad. People look up to you because of who you are. They don't look up to your because you survived, they look up toyou because you're _you._"

Annabeth's grey eyes met Percy's sea green eyes. Annabeth's blurred vision picked up on the small, _real _smile on his face. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth, pulling her up to sit in his lap, letting his knees fall down, and put his face in in Annabeth's blonde hair. Percy closed his eyes taking in the warmth Annabeth offered.

Another gust of wind whipped around the couple, almost drowning out Percy's voice.

"Thanks."

Thalia woke up to an empty bed but as she got out she didn't bother to worry. Thalia knew Annabeth would take care Percy, where ever they were. After taking a quick shower, Thalia got out some food supplies they had brought with them, not wanting to starve, and started making a breakfast of pancakes, making sure to add enough blue die.

Looking out the window Thalia spotted the couple a few yards away, sand swirling around them. Annabeth was in Percy's lap, with Percy's arms wrapped around her, Thalia couldn't help but smile. Thalia knew Annabeth would get to Percy. She just hoped to Percy would get better soon.

Thalia had always admired Percy's ability to bounce back and his loyalty. Thalia knew that Percy might never to the same and the she wouldn't be the one to truly bring Percy out of his shell. But that was fine with her, Thalia just wanted to be there for Percy.

Thalia bit back a curse as she burned herself on the pan. "This is the last time I'm cooking anything with modern tec! Your doing it next Annabeth," Thalia grumbled, as she put a few of the done blue pancakes on a plate.

-Line Break-

Percy stared into the small little pond that was created by the storms that had only started to calm down a little while ago. Percy watched the small school of fish that had been trapped in the little sand trap, they were trapped with no way out as it was low tide and the water couldn't reach the small pool.

_They're just like me,_ Percy realized. His memories had made him feel trapped, no matter how hard he had pushed the memories back, they were still there, watching him. He couldn't get free and he felt like he was going to die, suffocating in the pain.

He didn't want people to think he was weak, that's what _he_ had always told him and he longed to prove that monster wrong, but it didn't matter how many battles he faced, he still felt weak, like just one push would send him over the edge. And that was what had happened. Just a few memories and he lost it, he was reverted back to his worthless self.

But Annabeth and Thalia had still stayed by his side, doing nothing put giving him a comforting presence. They weren't dwelling on their memories like he was, they just pushed it past them, accepting that it had happened but it was now in the past, not needing to worry about it. But Percy still felt like he had something to prove, to prove the Gabe was wrong.

But Annabeth and Thalia, they weren't holding anything against him, they had just accepted him. They had held out a hand to him, for him to grab a hold of and use to stand up. They wanted him to stand on his own two feet, they needed him, and yet, they were there for him no matter what. A small smile played across Percy's saddened face as a small breeze caressed his face. He had never been so thankful for his friends, sure they had saved his life many times in battles, but they had truly saved him now.

Percy watched the fish in the crystal water, they knew if they didn't get any help they would die. The tide was low and it wasn't going to come back up for a while and when it did it would already be too late as the water would have already dried up and they would be dead. They were just waiting for someone to save them.

_Like me,_ Percy thought. If Annabeth and Thalia weren't there standing by him, Percy didn't want to think of what he might have done.

Carefully, Percy made a bubble of water, the fish swimming inside, then walked to the edge of the beach, just before the surf stopped -the ball of water floating right next to him. Then Percy sent the transparent ball out into the water, freeing the fish from what would have been a horrible fate.

Overhead Percy saw a rainbow, as it started to drizzle. Percy let the light rain fall against his body, savoring the feeling of cold water collecting and running down his skin. Percy looked up into he sky, his eyes closed, letting the rain fall on his face, his hands resting in his pockets, and smiled. A weight was being lifted off his shoulders.

A smooth hand slipped into his, holding his hand softly but firmly. Percy opened one eye, glancing at Annabeth, who was smiling as well, looking right back at him. Percy then turned and glanced at Thalia who was standing to his right. She wasn't looking at him, but she was looking up into the sky, a small smile gracing her lips.

Looking back up to the sky, Percy felt the warmth of his friends, their warmth being enough to relax Percy. Percy gently squeezed Annabeth's hand in reassurance, letting the soft sea breeze fly around him.

"I know, but now I'm better than before." Percy whispered, knowing what they were going to say.

**I hope this was a good enough ending, I know it's pretty short but, I think I really got the mood down. I think its nice to end this where Percy realizes that he's not alone and his friends are willing to stay by his side. Anyway, thanks for being so patient with me for this story. I will and am going to revise all my chapters, making them longer and better, so expect that. Thanks for beginning here for this story, and don't forget I think you're all awesome for staying with me for this crappy story. Hope to see you again in another story I am writing. Thanks again, bye!**

**Revised~10/1/16**

**Singing out,**

**MarylandAngels.**


	7. Revised!

**Everything's been revised! And I made chapters longer, more or less. I actually just added chapters to chapters...**

**But anyway, this story had been revised and I hope it's better then it originally was and I hope you all will read my story again and PM me on how you liked or disliked my story.**

**Still, I want to thank you guys for all staying with me for so long, for favoring and following my story. You guys really are the best.**

**Anyway, I hope you like my revised story. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**I don't really have anything else to say, but you guys should thank my friend Ciby, she's becoming like a manager for me so I can be more motivated to update my stories.**

**Plus, just os you guys know, I'm a Freshman in High School now, Ciby's a Sophmore just so you know, and I've been getting a lot of homework. After I post this I'm going to spend the rest of the day doing homeowrk, so that's going to be fun...**

**Anyway, (I've said that like 3 times now) I hope you enjoy or enjoyed my story. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Signing Out,**

**MarylandAngels**

**P.S. I'll be deleting this Author's Note in like a week or so.**


End file.
